


Hunter’s Flame

by GreyLiliy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Skulker may or may not have forgotten a date with Ember when Vlad Plasmius offered him a new gun.
Relationships: Ember McLain/Skulker
Kudos: 5





	Hunter’s Flame

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on May 29, 2015 as “Drabble #116 - Hunter’s Flame.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on May 1, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Ember popped a bubblegum bubble and smacked her lips. She sauntered over, swaying her hips as she walked up behind her distracted boyfriend. Skulker grinned with his metal face as he polished his newest gun from Plasmius. Ember huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

“That why you missed our date?” Ember asked, crossing her arms and stomping her boot on the ground. “Doing another job for Mr. Fangs?”

Skulker jumped, turning around and clutching his gun. “Ember! I…no! This isn’t!”

“That isn’t a new gun from Vlad Masters?” Ember said, cocking her hip to the side and smirking as she pulled her guitar to the front. She leaned forward and put her hands over the strings. “It sure looks like it is.”

“Well, it is, but I didn’t!” Skulker said, throwing his hands in the air. He fidgeted with the gun. “I mean. I’m so sorry! I forgot we had an arrangement and Plasmius had this job and this new gun is really cool and it fits with my suit and—”

Ember burst out laughing, doubling over and holding her stomach. She waved her hand, and spoke through the laughter, “Stop! Stop!”

“What?” Skulker asked, dropping his jaw and his eyes going wide like a dog’s.

Ember continued her chuckles as she said, “I’m pulling one over on you, tin head! It’s a joke.”

“A joke?” Skulker asked. He shifted. “So I didn’t forget a date?”

“You didn’t forget a date,” Ember said, floating up and kissing him on the lips. Skulker stiffened before a stupid grin spread across his ugly mug. “You’re too easy, baby.”

Skulker pouted.

“But I like it that way,” Ember said, kissing him harder. He grinned into it and put the gun down to properly hold her hips. Ember nipped his nose. “Much better.”


End file.
